Promises
by purrpickle
Summary: 100 word Brittana drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I don't own Glee nor the characters within. So this is an ongoing collection of 100 word Brittana drabbles. The first ten or so (after this one) were previously posted in my _Everything Under the Sun _fic, but enough of them had been written, along with the request of new ones, that I decided to make them their own fic. *smiles*

Anyway, this is a prompt from lovecanbesostrange; awkward moment during Brittany and Santana's first time. Thanks!

* * *

Santana's heart tripped. "B?" she whispered, fighting the urge to snap her legs shut, "You're staring."

Brittany nodded. "I just…" Her brow furrowed, and she leaned forward, "You don't look like me."

"_What_?" Jerking, stomach imploding, Santana pushed Brittany back, scrambling up to shield herself while casting quick, searching looks down at herself, "No one's said anything. Am I – but I'm normal! I'm normal. _Right_?"

Brittany frowned, looking down at herself. "I'm not normal…?"

Santana's eyes moved to where Brittany's were. "Brittany…" she laughed, relieved, "We're both normal. Just different."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Santana smirked. "Can we's start the scissoring now?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Prompt from an anon; Brittany finds Rachel´s photo inside Santana´s locker and gets very jealous before confronting Rachel. Thanks!

* * *

Brittany threw her arms around Santana. Squeezing her tightly, she closed her eyes to drink in the feeling of her girlfriend – her _soulmate_ – against her.

"Hey…" Santana smiled, stroking Brittany's cheek, turning in her grasp, "I missed you."

"Aww, I missed you too," Brittany smiled back, giving her a quick kiss; pulling away, she caught sight of something _unexpected_ in Santana's locker.

* * *

"I thought you were marrying the giraffe."

"Excuse me?"

Brittany stared at Rachel. "Santana's _my_ girlfriend. No one else's."

Smiling, Rachel tilted her head. "I know. I just want to be her friend."

"Oh." Brittany relaxed. "Okay, then."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Prompt from an anon; Brittany takes Santana to a haunted house and Britt is really scared. Thanks!

* * *

Brittany is plastered to Santana's side.

Trying not to put too much importance that it's making her feel strong and… _Powerful _that her best friend is cowering against her, Santana's hand is still warm and secure around Brittany's. "Sweetie," she whispers, closing her eyes as Brittany's shampoo wafts up to her nose, "Auntie 'Tana can only protect you as much as you let her."

"So?" A death grip around Santana's waist, Brittany jumps as another plastic bat flutters above them.

"So," Santana smiles, hugging her and ignoring how it makes her feel, "We should go forward so we can leave."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Prompt from an anon; Brittana reunited after Santana has been at college for a month. Thanks!

* * *

It's been thirty days exactly. Santana knows this because, whatever, she's been marking her calendar.

But her need to see her girlfriend, her Brittany, is more than she thought possible, so as soon as the bus rumbles into the station, she's already up and shoulder chucking everyone to be the first one off.

Spotting the familiar blonde hair and sparkling eyes, hopeful smile, Santana drops everything so she can throw her arms around her. "I missed you."

Brittany's warm and solid and exactly what Santana needs to breathe again. "I know," she assures her, squeezing her solidly, "I love you."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Prompt from an anon; beach road trip. Thanks!

* * *

Smiling down at Brittany's hand on her knee, Santana barely waited for a red light to pull her into a kiss. "I love you," she smiled, an affectionate blush crossing her face when Brittany rubbed their noses together.

"I love you too," Brittany grinned, squeezing her knee. After a second, she suddenly bounced in her seat, blonde hair bouncing along and around her bikini top, "We're going to the beach!" Her blue eyes glowed when she looked at Santana again, "You're the best girlfriend ever!"

"And don't you forget it." Grinning back, Santana unabashedly drank in Brittany's body. "Mmm… Yes."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Prompt from an anon; Brittany sneaks home a new 'pet' and it wakes Santana up in the early morning. Thanks!

* * *

Snuggling into her pillow, Santana sleepily reached for her girlfriend. Instead, something small, plump, and covered in coarse hair that snorted against her hand made Santana snap back. "_Brittany_," she hollered, pushing more and more blankets between herself and the now curiously tottering towards her piglet, "What the _fuck_ is Babe doing in our bed?"

"No, no," she lowered her voice to address… _It_, forcing a higher blanket wall, "Bacon does _not _belong in our bed."

Sighing sleepily from the other side of the bed, Brittany sat up, immediately pulling the piglet into her arms. "Sanny, isn't he cute?"

"_Brittany_."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Prompt from an anon; Brittany seeing Santana again for the first time after she went to Louisville. Thanks!

* * *

Brittany's fingers are clutching the sign she's holding so hard she can't feel them anymore. She knows they're still there because the sign hasn't fallen, but she knows that if Santana doesn't appear within the next few minutes, her whole gesture would be meaningless.

But, as if the unicorn king had been listening, a familiar dark head of hair turns the corner. Her breath catching, her heart pounding in her chest, Brittany's sign falls anyway as she sprints forward, Santana's body slamming into hers. Her mouth, so sweet and demanding, tears mingling with her own, Brittany is finally, achingly, _whole_.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Prompt from an anon; protective Brittany. Thanks!

* * *

Brittany pulls Santana up and away. "Stop," she whispers harshly into her ear, pushing her into Sam. Still spitting and snarling, Santana barely registers what's going on, Sam's tight, "_Santana_," the only thing alerting her to the fact that her girlfriend is walking up to Azimio.

"You slushied Santana," Brittany states, tilting her head.

"Yeah, so?" Azimio laughs, and Santana growls again, Sam barely holding on.

Brittany draws herself up straight. "I'm the student council president."

"Again, so?"

"So." Brittany crosses her arms. "You're off the football team."

Azimio's jaw drops. "You can't do that."

Brittany's voice lowers, "Try me."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Prompt from an anon; Brittany and Santana winning Prom King and Queen. Thanks!

* * *

Brittany's hand is warm and perfect in her own. Blue eyes sparkling under the crown circling her top hat, Santana's girlfriend is the most beautiful thing Santana has ever seen.

And, pulling Santana's hand up to her mouth so she can brush her lips against her knuckles, it's obvious Brittany is thinking the same thing about her.

Santana's fingers massage the back of Brittany's neck as they dance. "You're my king," she whispers.

"As long as you're my queen." Pulling Santana close, Brittany kisses her; it's deep, adoring, and Santana has never been as in love as she is now.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Prompt from an anon; how Brittany reacts to Santana getting hit on now that she's a popular out cheerleader at a huge college. Thanks!

* * *

When Santana opened the door, Brittany swept her up, walked over to her bed, and dropped her into it, shoving under her spanx. Closing her eyes at the elastic biting into her wrist, her fingers slid along and spread hot, pooling slickness, cupping Santana proprietarily as the first sound left Santana's lips.

"Brittany," Santana groaned, hunching her hips up, pulling Brittany on top of her, "_Fuck_, wh-why?"

"Because you're mine," Brittany kissed her, shifting so two, then three fingers could push into the burning heat that clamped down on her, "And I'm better than _any_ skank that flirts with you."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Prompt from lovecanbesostrange; Brittany is repeating senior year and everything sucks a bit, because there's no Santana. After the Cheerios win their Sectionals she's not in the mood for celebrating, but then somebody jumps her back and she would recognize the legs wrapping around her waist anywhere! Happy surprise meeting. Thanks!

* * *

Shaking her pom-poms half-heartedly in response to her teammates' waves, Brittany looks down. This is the first competition without Santana by her side, and it isn't as exciting as it normally is.

Vaguely registering the clacking of boots coming up behind her, Brittany jerks forward when a warm body jumps onto her back, legs wrapping tightly around her waist as strong arms snake around her shoulder.

The familiar scent of _Santana_ stops her from freaking out. "Santana?" she asks, tears rising in her throat.

"I'm so proud of you," Santana husks, pressing her mouth to Brittany's neck, "You did it."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **Prompt for lil-becca-boo-bear, who wanted kiddie!Brittana. Thanks!

* * *

"Here, hold him." Already turning away before she had made sure Santana had a good hold on Lord Tubbington, Brittany practically pounces onto her dress-up chest. "You have to _see_ this, Sannie! I got him a crown!"

"But he's a _lord_, Britts. Why would he get a crown?" Firming her grip under Tubbington's already ample belly, Santana tried to ignore the intense way he was staring up at her. Brittany's new kitten kinda… Creeped her out.

Tossing a feather boa aside, Brittany made a face at her. "Shh! He'll hear you."

Lord Tubbington let out a low grumble.

"_See? Santana_!"


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **Prompt from lovecanbesostrange; they broke up shortly after graduation, and half a year later they stopped talking to each other completely (it hurt so much!). Now it's time for a 15 years of ND reunion and they meet again. Thanks!

* * *

Santana's outside talking on her phone. Eyes widening, face shuttering, she gives them a short, 'I'll be inside soon,' acknowledging flip of her wrist and turns back to her conversation.

Not trying to interrupt her, Brittany walks past, her hand tightening reflexively in Marco's.

It takes Santana almost an hour to join the party. Kissing Marco's cheek, Brittany walks over. "You look good," she smiles, and means it.

Santana stares at her like she's never seen her before and like some part of her is relaxing because she's finally back with an old friend. "You do too," she smiles back.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **Prompt from an anon; Brittana finds out about the Quinntana two-time thing. Thanks!

* * *

"I'm proud of you."

"What?"

Brittany smiled. "I'm proud of you. I heard what you did with Quinn."

"You mean sleep with her?" Santana shrugged casually, almost challenging.

"Mmhm. I…" Looking down, Brittany nodded, mouth pinching for a second before turning back into a soft half-smile, "I know how hard it's been for you since me and Sam…"

Santana put her hand up. "Britt – "

"Me and Sam got together." Brittany talked over her, meeting her eyes again, "And I know you've been lonely. But I'm proud of you, Santana." Her eyes crinkled, softening. "You're letting yourself feel. And that's good."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **An anon prompted Mexican food. Thanks!

* * *

Setting the plate down in front of her girlfriend, Santana smiled at her. "You know what this is?" she asked.

Brittany looked down at the sauce drenched enchilada. "The food of your people?" she asked innocently.

"Something like that." Exchanging glances with her parents and hiding her indulgent smile, Santana pointed her fork at her. "What are you waiting for? C'mon! Eat!"

Frowning, Brittany cut and speared a piece, bringing it to her mouth. "Will it kill me?" she asked.

Maribel laughed. "You should ask Santana's Papí that."

Carlos made a face. "Hush. Eat it."

Gingerly doing so, Brittany smiled.


End file.
